The Rave
by RayWolf16
Summary: Kuki grows concerned when Wally sneaks out at night. She fears the worst and tries to confront him about it. What ends up happening gives Kuki a new view on how she feels for him.


Disclaimer: I do not own knd, I do own Ron, Ray, Robin, Tyler, and Sam.

* * *

><p>Wally, also known as number 4, had been getting into some strange stuff recently. Ever since he turned 16, he'd sneak out of the TND tree house every Friday night and wouldn't come home till four or five in the morning. He'd then spend most of his Saturdays asleep in his room. All of his teammates then began to worry about him, especially Kuki (also known as number 3). They feared that he'd started to associate with the wrong crowd or even getting into drugs. So one night, Kuki stood outside Wally's bedroom so she could confront him about his late night activities. She had been out there for at least an hour.<p>

_Maybe he left already._ Kuki thought as she was about to go to bed.

Then, Wally's bedroom door finally opened. He came out wearing a black tank top, jeans, and his usual orange hoodie that was tied around his waist. As he shut the door, he saw Kuki out of the corner of his eye and slightly jumped in shock.

"God Kuki, don't sneak up on me!" Wally said quietly as to not wake the others, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

She took a few steps towards him, "I need to talk to you."

"And it couldn't wait till mornin'?" he asked number 3.

She shook her head, "We need to talk about why you always sneak out on Friday nights."

He raised a brow, "'kay."

"We're all worried you Wally. So, I need to know if you're hanging out with the wrong people." She said.

"Huh?" Wally said puzzled.

"Or using any kind of drugs?" Kuki continued.

"Drugs? What are you talking about I'm not doing either." He told Kuki.

"Then what is it?" she asked curiously.

He then looks at her plainly, "You really want to know?"

She nods excitedly.

Wally then lets out a sigh, "Fine, you can come with me and I'll show you why I sneak out on Fridays."

"Show me?" Kuki said.

"Yep, show you. So," he then holds his hand out towards her, "wanna know?"

She smiles at him and takes his hand into hers, "Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>Wally and Kuki are now walking down the street. Kuki is clinging onto Wally's arm, she never liked to walk the streets after dark because of all the bad people that could be hiding in the shadows waiting to sneak up on her. Though, this night, she wasn't walking alone, she was with Wally. He would be able to protect her from whatever was hiding in the night. But, she still felt the need to be hanging onto his arm. Then, for no apparent reason, she looked up at him.<p>

_He truly has changed._ She thought.

Over the past few years, number 4 went from being a short, scrawny immature kid to being a fairly tall, well muscled gentleman. He's a lot nicer now then when he had been a kid. After awhile, Wally finally noticed her staring at him. He was about to say something about it when Kuki noticed him watching her and quickly looked away with a bit of redness coming across her cheeks. With a slight smile on his face, he looked away from her. He then stopped walking; Kuki quickly noticed this and looked back up at him.

"We're here." Wally said pointing at something up ahead.

Kuki looked in the direction he was pointing and saw a big building up ahead of them. The place looked like an old storage facility, to her, it didn't seem like a place worth sneaking off to. She then looked at Wally.

"What's so special about this place?" she asked him.

"You'll see." He told her as they started walking again.

They were now up at the front entrance of the building, and then she saw a fierce looking man standing next to the entrance. The man then stared at Wally very menacingly. This made the fear in Kuki's stomach grow. Suddenly, the scary man began to laugh. It wasn't one of those evil laughs that was used in many Hollywood movies, but a kind of laugh that you hear someone use when you tell them a joke. This made Kuki very confused.

"Well if it isn't Wally Beetles with a pretty lady! I thought I'd never live to see the day!" the man said between laughs.

"Ouch, that's hurtful Ron." Wally said.

"Sorry Wally, you know I can't help but mess with ya!" Ron said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So, can we go in?" Wally asked him.

"Of course, as long as you treat the lady nicely." Ron said.

"Don't worry." Wally said as he wrapped his arm around Kuki's waist pulling her closer to him, "I will."

Kuki then smiled at him, allowing a slight blush to run across her cheeks. Once they were inside, both of them were instantly blinded by the bright multi-colored lights. After a few seconds of getting used to the lights, Kuki opened her eyes to see people dancing around with glow sticks all over them, loud music that made it feel like the floor was moving, and a dozen color changing lights making the place look like a disco. She then realized where she was at, a rave.

"SERIOUSLY? A RAVE!" Kuki said in shock.

"Well, it's kinda a rave only it's legal." He told her.

She blinked, "Huh?"

"It's a rave/nightclub thing for teenagers." Wally explained.

"For teenagers?" Kuki asked him.

"Yep, there are no drugs or alcohol in this place. So, it's a pretty safe place."

"But why on earth would anyone make a place like this for teens?" she asked Wally.

"So that they won't go to actual raves and end up getting into trouble." He then looked at Kuki, "You think that I would take you to a place that wasn't safe?"

"No." she said honestly.

"Good, now I'd like to introduce you to a few people." Wally said as he took hold of Kuki's hand.

He took her towards these four teens that seemed somewhat different from everyone else in the crowd. There were two girls and two boys. One girl had short brown hair and was wearing a Black Butler shirt and jeans. The other girl had longer brown hair and looked a little similar to the other girl, she was wearing a rainbow monkey shirt and a skirt. One of the boys was very short and had shaggy blonde hair along with a plain blue T-shirt and shorts. The last guy was very tall and had all sorts of body piercings, he had shoulder length black hair and was wearing a tank top and torn-up black jeans.

"Hey guy's." Wally said.

"Wally!" the short haired girl said as she was about to jump onto Wally until she noticed Kuki, "Who's this?"

"This is Kuki." He told her.

"Kuki? You mean this is number 3!" the girl with longer hair said, "Wow, it's about time you brought her Wally!"

"Things have been difficult." Wally said.

"Sure they have!" the guy with the piercings said.

"At least he finally brought her." The short boy said.

"Indeed, well my name is Robin or TND operative number 15." The long haired girl said.

"And I'm her older sister Ray or TND operative number 16." The girl with shorter hair said.

"I'm Tyler, TND operative number 17." The smaller guy said.

"Sam, also known as number 18." Said the guy with all the piercings said.

"Wait, you're all TND operatives?" Kuki said in shock.

"Sure are!" Ray said, "We—"

"Next up is DJ RayWolf!" the DJ announced.

"Oh! That's me!" Ray said as she got up, "You all better head to the dancefloor, cuz RayWolf's in the house!"

And with that, she went up to the DJ table and started to play the song "Tetris" by Basshunter.

"She sure does have an act for playing all the weird songs." Robin said.

"But they aren't all that bad." Wally said as he turned his attention to Kuki, "Care to dance?"

"Sure, I'd love to Wally!" Kuki said as she followed Wally to the dancefloor.

"Go get some Wally!" Sam said with both his thumbs up.

Without even turning around to look at Sam, Wally lifted up his hand and gave Sam the finger.

"That a boy!" Sam said ignoring the obvious.

* * *

><p>After dancing for 3 hours, Wally and Kuki went back to the treehouse to get some sleep. They both were standing outside of Wally's bedroom.<p>

"So, did you have a good time?" he asked her.

"I sure did! And I want to apologize for thinking that you had bad association and accusing you of doing drugs." She said

"Don't worry, no harm was done." He said as he opened his bedroom door, "Well, goodnight."

Kuki looked at Wally, that night was the best night that she'd ever had. And, having had it with Wally, made the feelings that she had for him grow.

"Wally."

He turned right in time for Kuki to latch onto him and press her lips against his. This sudden kiss was unexpected and Wally stared at her in shock. The kiss only lasted about 30 seconds as Kuki then broke the kiss and then began to turn bright red.

"Wally I—" was all she was able to say as he returned the kiss.

He knew what she was feeling, for he felt it as well. Kuki's shock was soon replaced with passion as she joined in the kiss. They then went into Wally's room, without breaking apart from eachother. He then shut the door to his room and both Wally and Kuki were left to their lustful desires.

The End


End file.
